


About the benefits of betting.

by ChicotFP



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: A small story about how Perdiccas and Hephaestion made a bet in Egypt, but in the end Alexander won.





	About the benefits of betting.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Alexander ran his fingers along the arm of his chair. Multicolored bright enamel, folded in a graceful pattern, cooled the fingertips and pleased the eye. It was only a tiny particle among the many beauties and riches of the palace in Memphis. Alexander could spend hours examining brightly painted reliefs on the walls, elegant patterns on furniture and fabrics, glitter and the style of gold jewelry ...  
But there always wasn't enough time for this. Perdiccas distracted him from contemplation. He quietly slipped into a meeting room and took his place among the other generals. His face was almost as green as the relief of Osiris on the wall, and his head was lowered so that his curly hair covered the bruise on his forehead.  
After glancing around all those present, Alexander immediately noticed that one person was missing.  
\- Where is Hephaestion? Was he informed about the council? - he asked. He didn't address someone specific, but the answer came from Perdiccas.  
\- Yes, I personally visited him. He was detained by one very important matter. - he explained with a wicked smile, but this smile quickly disappeared. It seems that the young general was fighting with a fit of nausea. - He is already on the way here, Alexander.  
\- What matter could have detained him when I call for the council?  
\- It's a matter of honor. - mysteriously replied the general, but at the sight of the king he immediately added - Oh, Alexander, don't make me tell you, you'll see everything soon. You might even like it.  
The king looked anxiously at his friend, for fear that he had picked up one of those terrible fevers that so often happen in this country. "I'll have to make him see the doctor" — he thought. Glancing at the faces of the others present, and seeing impatience on them, Alexander sighed.  
\- Good. Then let's start without him. - The king decided. - As you all know, yesterday I had a meeting with representatives of the local nobility. They assured me of their support and are ready to help with provisions for the fleet and the army.  
\- But these are just words, Alexander.- Cleitus objected. - Now, if they brought you their chests of gold, that could be another conversation.  
\- I agree with Cleitus. - Craterus immediately supported him. - The words of the Egyptians should not be trusted. They gladly renounced their obligations to Darius. Where is the guarantee that they will not just as joyously renounce their words now?  
\- You're quite right, my friend. I, too, tend to believe in gold and grain more than empty words. So, Philotas, Nearchus, I want you to compile detailed lists of equipment and weapons needed. Parmenion, from you I need the same list with the needs of infantry and provisions. - then the king added with a smile - Let's see what our new Egyptian friends are capable of.  
Cleitus and Craterus nodded in approval, Philotas, Nearchus and Parmenion - as a sign that the order had been heard and would be executed.  
\- Let's move to the next issue. - continued Alexander. - Together with the local treasury, we got 800 talents in gold. I decided to allocate some of this money for the restoration of temples in Luxor and Karnak.  
\- Isn't it better to spend them on our own needs? - Philotas asked. - What do we care about their temples? We didn't destroy them.  
\- For the Egyptians, as well as for all of us, the temples are extremely important. Darius didn't understand this, I am very grateful to him for this. Persians for centuries spat on the religion of local people, and justly deserved their hatred. On the contrary, I want to get their devotion. Restoration of the temples will serve as a sign of respect for the priests and gods of Egypt. I will not repeat the mistakes of Dar...  
The king never managed to finish the last sentence, because at that moment Hephaestion appeared on the doorstep. But it was not this fact that made Alexander freeze with his mouth open, and made his generals burst into laughter.  
The whole reason was the appearance of the newcomer.  
A young Macedonian appeared before the eyes of his friends and a stunned king in full Egyptian vestments. Bronze curls concealed by the black wig. A large necklace with multi-colored stones, was encircled around strong neck, heavy tiers lying on a wide, completely bare, smooth chest. The round muscles of the shoulders and forearms were barely covered by a thin transparent cloak, but it didn't hide, but seemed to emphasize nudity. Under it were wide gold bracelets with patterns from the same multicolored enamel, which the king had recently caressed with his fingertips … Alexander became extremely curious if this enamel is as cool as the one he touched or is it already absorbed the warmth of Hephaestion's skin?  
Alexander's fingers involuntarily twitched from an acute desire to immediately find out the answer to this question. His eyes continued to greedily roam over the body of his beloved, to stop at the shenti - a loincloth of a warm orange color. It densely embraced the tanned strong thighs of Amyntoros, and, gathering in front in a beautiful drapery, descended almost to his knees.  
These hips ... How many times the king admired them both in the tunic and without it ... But in this loincloth they look even more seductive ... it must be because of the difference in length between the drapery and the loincloth itself. Or the whole thing is because of the color... It gives a warm golden glow to the tanned skin ...  
The image of a noble Egyptian was completed with sandals with gold ornaments and pointed tips.  
But the main shock waited for the king, when he was finally able to tear his greedy gaze from the body of his friend and drew it to his face.  
Eyes! The eyes, neatly drawn with black paint, shone so brightly that the King forgot how to breathe. At first he saw anger in them, but as soon as they passed from the laughing and whistling Macedonians to Alexander, anger was immediately replaced by curiosity and then mischief.  
Hephaestion winked at the king and touched his own chin lightly.  
Alexander realized with embarrassment that his mouth was still open and hurriedly closed it, having managed to clap his teeth loudly. That only added to the general fun.  
\- Would you look at that!  
\- Did the sun bake your head? I told you to take a hat with you, not a wig!  
\- I like this! I start to love Egypt!  
\- If your evening is free - find me! I had an irresistible desire to plunge into the world of Egyptian traditional clothes!  
The voices of the Macedonians were heard from everywhere.  
\- Alexander, will you let him to partisipate in the council dressed like this? It's a mockery! - cried Parmenion.  
\- That's so nice of you, Parmenion. I'm so glad to see you, too. - Hephaestion answered calmly, while the king feverishly tried to regain the ability of speech. - Joy to you, Alexander. - he turned to the king and pointing to the empty chair beside him added. - Can I?  
Alexander could only nod. The nails. The nails on Hephaestion's hands and feet are painted gold.  
Hephaestion plopped down on a chair and torn the wig from his head. He shook his slightly damp hair, arranging the strands into an artistic mess.  
\- Hey! - Perdiccas suddenly exclaimed - Put it back! You must wear it until sunset!  
\- Nothing like this! - Hephaestion responded immediately. - The deal was about clothes, it was not about wigs! By the way, this ugly thing kills me - it's hot and everything itches!  
With these words, the wig, thrown by the precise hand of Amyntoros, hit Perdiccas in the face.  
\- We agreed on the full Egyptian vestment! - the latter objected, trying to remove the hairs from the wig that fell into his mouth.  
\- Oh, come on! Not all Egyptians wear wigs!- Hephaestion retorted.  
\- Cheat. - Perdiccas muttered, throwing the wig on the table. - But you don't take anything off until the evening!  
Hephaestion shrugged and turned to Alexander, who was watching the whole exchange with wide-open eyes.  
\- What did I miss? - he asked.  
Alexander blinked several times quickly, as if trying to return to reality ..  
\- Nothing significant. - he finally said in a hoarse voice.  
Without the wig, Hephaestion looked even better, his neck became even more visible, causing the king an irresistible urge to touch it with his lips.  
Alexander felt his cheeks start to turn red.  
Oh no, not this, it's not the time...  
\- Alexander, you talked about rebuilding the temples. - Parmenion's voice led the king out of the world of indecent fantasies.  
Temples? Yes, the beauty of Hephaestion is worthy of worship in the most luxurious temple ...  
\- I think that's a good idea, Alexander. - the general continued. - The Egyptians must appreciate this. Not to mention the fact that then the priests will definitely support you.  
\- Yes … - the king mumbled in bewilderment, watching Hephaestion roll up the transparent sleeves of his cloak. - Yes ... they will appreciate it...  
\- What else did you want to talk about?  
Alexander forced himself to look away from Hephaestion and concentrate.  
\- I plan to go north soon. - he finally said. - I heard that there we can find good natural harbors. If we plan to establish a trade by the sea, we need to find a good and safe place for merchant ships.  
Nearchus perked up.  
\- I heard about it too! I was just thinking of suggesting to you to send people there, find out what's what, but since you want to go there, it's even better. Now that the coast is safe, we could ...  
Here Alexander again lost the thread of the conversation, because Hephaestion at that moment got up from his seat and bent over the table, trying to look into the map, on which Niarchos showed possible trade routes.  
Thanks to this, Alexander was able to fully appreciate how tightly the loincloth wraps around Hephaestion's thighs from behind ....  
A certain part of the king's body appreciated the view as well and became extremely interested. Alexander squeezed the arms of his chair convulsively.  
\- Alexander, I think this is a good option, what do you say? - this time Hephaestion himself distracted Alexander from the furious battle with Eros.  
\- I think we'll discuss it again later. - the king answered cautiously, understanding with shame that he had no idea what they talk about. To rid himself of futher embarrassment Alexander decided to end the meeting. - It's all I wanted to talk with you about for today.  
\- Well, if you say so. - Cleitus laughed, rising from his seat. Passing Hephaestion, he didn't fail to throw an expressive glance at him - My suggestion about the evening is still stand. - he said in a low voice, winking at Amyntoros.  
\- Almost for ten years now, I suggest you to kiss dead horse's ass, and today this suggestion is as valid as ever. - Hephaestion responded with the most charming smile.  
Cleitus laughed again and left the room, followed by the others.  
\- Hephaestion, stay. I need to talk to you. - said Alexander.  
Upon hearing this, Perdiccas smiled self-satisfied, despite the fact that the green color of his face began to turn into gray. He approached Alexander, handed him Hephaestion's wig, patted his shoulder and, with the words "I told you that you will like it. You can thank me later." - he left the room, leaving Alexander and Hephaestion alone.  
Amyntoros walked to the king with a leisurely gait. Just as slowly he took the long-suffering wig from the king's hands.  
\- This muck must be thrown out. - he said again, tossing it aside with disgust.  
Unable to restrain himself any longer, Alexander let his hands gently touch the wide necklace and slowly draw on it with his fingers, repeating the shape of the beads.  
\- Do you want to explain what your outfit means today? - he whispered, watching as his own fingers slipped from the necklace to chest ... the contrast between the cool stones and the hot skin made him shiver... Amazing ...  
\- Didn't Perdiccas say anything? - Alexander only shook his head and moved his studies to bracelets on Hephaestion's shoulders.  
\- We bet yesterday. If he can drink a whole crater of that barley camel's piss, which the locals call beer, I'll walk in Egyptian clothes all day. - Hephaestion said, drawing Alexander closer by the waist. In response to this movement, Alexander's hands returned to his chest and slowly slid down to the taut stomach, outlining each muscle in the same way as the beads.  
\- Let me guess, he drank it all. - Alexander whispered again.  
\- Unfortunately. But he immediately passed out, so I was hoping that in the morning he will forget everything ... well, or maybe he'll die from that thing ... But this crazy idiot broke into my chambers at sunrise, leading a whole detachment of servants with a pile of Egyptian rags. He didn't leave me any chance! Oh, and he vomited into my basin for washing! Disgusting son of a bitch... - Hephaestion grumbled, but immediately continued, looking into Alexander's eyes - I'm sorry that we ruined your morning council.  
\- And I'm not. - Alexander just reached the shenti, gently caressing soft fabric and skin under it. Hephaestion's breath became deep and frequent. - I'm not at all sorry. You look like Egyptian god. - the king whispered with delight, finally touching his lips to the neck of his beloved, covering it with slow wet kisses, enjoying the salty taste and spicy aroma of his skin. Hephaestion threw back his head and pressed Alexander to his chest, enjoying caresses.  
\- If I knew that this clothes would impress you so much, - he said in a hoarse voice - I would have poured that swill into Perdiccas's throat himself.  
As soon as he had finished speaking, Alexander covered his lips with his, with all the passion which had been boiling in him since that moment his beloved appeared on the doorstep. His hands continued to caress Hephaestion's body, stroking, squeezing, trying to pull a transparent cloak from the wide shoulders ...  
But Hephaestion stopped him.  
\- You can't, - he whispered between kisses. - Only after sunset ...  
-Well … - Alexander answered, trying to level his breath. - I already know how to use it.  
\- I have no doubt! - Hephaestion laughed and added, raising his eyebrow. - I hope your plan includes a relocation? I personally will be quite happy when half of the palace will see their king and the future pharaoh on his knees, but Parmenion will not be delighted.  
\- On my knees? - Alexander asked with a promising smile.  
\- Well, you called me a god yourself. You have to warship me properly! - Hephaestion answered with mischievous smile and slaped the king just below his back.  
Alexander instinctively leaned forward, but immediately recoiled, grabbed Hephaestion by the hand and, with the words: "I know a suitable temple for this!", dragged him along toward his own bedroom.


End file.
